Dooku
"I am more powerful than any Jedi. Even You" -Dooku to Yoda Dooku was a sith master and Dark Lord of Middle-Earth under the name, Saruman. He was potrayed by PindaZwerver in The Sith Temple Game. He has been confirmed to return as an unplayable character in the prequal to TSTG, The War on Middle-Earth . He is one of many possible hosts of Spider-Wolffe_78's Fourth ambush game, which has not been officially named yet. He also is one of many canidates to become a major character in Spider's later games History User of the Force Dooku was once a Jedi of the Galactic Republic. He became the master of Qui-Gon Jinn. After Jinn's death at the hands of sith Lord Darth Maul, Dooku turned to the Dark Side. He fought for many years in the Clone Wars against Jinn's apprentice Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. After fighting many battles against the Jedi and several others, he was killed by Skywalker. Remarkably, he was healed by the Dark Lord Voldemort. Wizard of Middle-Earth Through this, he owed Voldemort a life debt. He went into Exile in Middle-Earth as the wizard Saruman. He named himself this because his Sith name (Darth Tyranus) sorta sounded like the first half of Tyrannosaurus (Tyranno). He named himself Saruman after the second half of Tyrannosaurus, believing this was the second stage of his life. He formed a Master Plan with Gandalf to take ver Middle-Earth. After 60 Years and faking his death, Saruman gathered seventeen followers for a Company. Return After this, he returned to the Sith Temple along with fellow Dark Lords Gandalf and Voldemort. He met with other Sith including Vader, Maul, Oppress, Ventress, Starkiller, Revan, Marek, Bane, Krell, and tentacles. When Sidious discovered with the help of Boba Fett and General Grievous that there were Jedi in the Temple, Dooku was among the loyals who helped find them. He led the vote with Maul to kill his fellow wizards Voldemort and Gandalf. Voldemort was a traitor but Gandalf was loyal. His fellow Sith Lords Vader and Maul were murdered by Revan and Starkiller. His friends Krell and Bane were killed due to accidents. Leaving the only other loyal sith Ventress and Oppress. Ironically, he attempted to murder both of them during the Clone Wars. Along with Sidious and Grievous (Fett was murdered by Gollum) the three loyals ventured to Hogwarts to take Gandalf's One Ring. They found out there Voldemort and Gandalf (now known as Magneto) were not dead. They attempted to kill the Sith but they were all forced to fight the Hogwarts students as well as both the Republic and CIS. Dooku managed to kill Bruce Banner and saved Asajj Ventress from a Clone Gunner using his abilities as Saruman. When Sidious was nearly killed by Dobby, the sith killed Dobby and left with Sidious and the ring. They used it to take over the galaxy and kill all Jedi. Rise of The Infiltrators Dooku had a cameo appearance in Ivar's second game "Rise of The Infiltrators" He appeared in a hologram to Ravi-Idej telling him his group has been infiltrated by infiltrators. He does not appear again because the game plays during Revenge of The Sith and Dooku is killed after his transmission to Ravi. Haters of the Jedi II: Order 66 Dooku had a short off-screen appearance in Haters of the Jedi II . He sent the host character, Pindus Zwervus a droid army. The game was hosted by PindaZwerver who also played Dooku in the only game he appeared in as a playable character so far. He could return in Haters of the Jedi 3. The Tale of Omega Dooku appeared briefly at the end of Guardians of the Republic, but it was still only a cameo. He will play a much larger role, and be one of the main antagonists, in The Tale of Omega. Stranded on Trazibar Count Dooku played a large part in the intro to Starwarrior247's first game, Stranded on Trazibar. In it, he was commanding a Separatist ship. General Grievous was also onboard along with countless of droids. The ship was headed to Kathaba to end the battle started there by them. However, their plan failed. When their ship came out of hyperspace, the Republic cruiser known as Heartbreak was also came out of hyperspace to help aid Kathaba in their new struggle. The two ships crashed. Fighting occurred for awhile until Heartbreak's engines stirred to life once more and drove itself and, by pushing, the Separatist ship too, out into unknown space for some time. Eventually, they neared a planet. They hit the atmospehere of it and the two ships separated and crashed on the surface of the planet, some distance apart. This planet was known as Trazibar, and it set the stage for the rest of Stranded on Trazibar and will continue to be where the rest of Star's games/series related to this will occur. Category:Characters Category:The Sith Temple Game Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:Guardians of the Republic Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:The No No Name Category:The Tale of Omega Category:Rise of The Redemption